


The First Morning After

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, No use of y/n, Reader Insert, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: You wake up at Ralph’s place after staying the night for the first time. Just 100% fluff and cuteness.





	The First Morning After

Your eyes slowly fluttered open as the morning sun beamed down on you. You groaned as you tried to roll over to escape the light, only to find yourself held in position. As your eyes started to focus, you took in every detail of the man who had a long, strong arm wrapped around you. The morning sun had no effect of Ralph so far, as he was still in a deep sleep. His hair was all messed up and his mouth hung open, but the way the light illuminated him from behind made him look almost ethereal. You laid in his embrace and listened to his snores, content to enjoy this quiet morning alone with him.

It wasn’t your plan to stay over at his place last night. It was your weekly date night, which Ralph always made time for no matter what. Since the past few dates involved going out, this time you both decided to stay in, watch cheesy old movies, and share a bottle of wine. One bottle led to two, which led to three, which led to his bedroom where you made love for the first time. There was no way Ralph was going to let you leave after that, and he found no protest from you.

Only now, you found yourself awake before your boyfriend with no clothes to change into. Not that you were complaining; everything between last night and this morning was absolutely perfect. You placed a feather-light kiss on his nose, which caused him to stir slightly in his sleep, but failed to wake him up. He did, however, shift enough so that you were able to slip out of his grasp. But before you got out of bed completely, you reached for you phone and took a photo of him; you wanted to capture how perfect and peaceful he looked in that moment.

With a satisfied smile, you set your phone down and rolled yourself out of his bed with a stretch. His room was a mess with all the clothes you both wore the night before thrown everywhere. Not in the mood to wear your date night clothes yet, you stepped over to Ralph’s dresser and grabbed the first t-shirt you found. On his tall frame, it fit perfectly, but on you, his shirt looked more like a dress. You stopped and giggled quietly to yourself in the mirror before you made your way to his kitchen.

You decided to surprise your boyfriend with breakfast, so you rummaged through his kitchen cabinets to look for something to make. He didn’t have too much, but you were able to find pancake mix and cinnamon.

“Cinnamon pancake it is then!” you said to yourself as you grabbed a pan and got to work. You decided not to turn on the TV or any music to let Ralph sleep in a bit longer. You two hadn’t been together too long, but long enough for him to trust you with his secret, so you knew that he was the Elongated Man and that he was on Team Flash. Some days when you got together, he just looked so tired. So, you figured the extra rest when he could get it would help.

To fill the silence, you hummed a tune that popped into your head. You tapped your foot in rhythm as you focused on making the pancakes. In fact, you were so distracted that you hadn’t noticed Ralph step into the room. He stood for a few moments and just watched you in your zone, completely captivated by you.

“Wowza…” his voice knocked you out of your head.

You jumped back and almost dropped the spatula, “Ralph!” you exclaimed as you touched your chest, “You scared me!”

He laughed, “Sorry babe. I just…wow,” Ralph had trouble finding the words. The sight of you in his t-shirt in his kitchen was absolutely the highlight of his year by far.

You bit your lip nervously as you felt his eyes on you, “I hope you don’t mind,” you gestured to the oversized shirt you wore, “I didn’t bring anything over last night and I just wanted something comfortable right now,” you felt your cheeks turn pink.

“No, no, not at all,” he stretched his arms to hold your waist. He couldn’t wait another second to touch you, even the few steps it would take to cross the room. You chortled at his touch and his stretchy arms as he practically skipped over to you.

Ralph wasted no time in taking your lips with his as soon as he was in front of you. Your eyes fluttered closed as you responded by kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around your waist to hold you tightly and dove his tongue into your mouth. His tongue played with yours, and yours with his. As your kiss deepened, you grabbed ahold of his shoulders to balance yourself, even though Ralph’s hold on you was tight enough that he wouldn’t let you fall over.

Lost in each other, you both forgot about the pancake on the stove top until you smelled something burning. With a gasp, you suddenly pulled away and turned off the stove top. Luckily, you noticed in time to keep from setting your boyfriend’s kitchen on fire, but not soon enough to save the pancake that sat on the pan.

“Aww man,” you groaned as you turned to Ralph and pouted at him, the pancake charred black in the pan.

That only made him laugh, “It’s ok babe,” he took the pan from you and started his arm to put it in the sink, “This is still the best morning I’ve had in a while,” he reassured you with a smile before placing a kiss on the top of your head.

You looked up at him, “Really?”

“Really,” he replied instantly, “I could get used to mornings like this,” he gave you a mischievous look, “You should stay over more often.”

“I’ll pack a bag next time then,” you returned his look and grinned up at him.

“But I like how you look in his favorite shirt,” he winked as he ran a hand down your body, then back up. With one hand on your waist, the other found its way to your chin to pull you into another kiss.

Before your lips met, however, you were interrupted by the sound of your phone ringing.

“Dammit,” you both growled under your breaths as you reluctantly wiggled your way out of his grasp.

Ralph watched as you disappeared back into his bedroom to answer your phone. You came right back out with a serious look on your face. You job may not be to save the city, but you still took pride in your work. After a quick conversation, you hung up and looked at him with a frown.

“Work needs me,” you didn’t even bother to hide the disappointment in your voice. Today was supposed to be your day off, but things always seemed to come up.

He sighed heavily, clearly bummed as well, but he understood. “Raincheck then?” his smirk returned to his face as he took you back into his arms.

“Of course,” you answered as you kissed his check before you pulled away to change.

Ralph glanced down at your hands before you turned and happened to catch a glimpse of the lockscreen on your phone. He smiled to himself when he saw that you set a photo of him while he was asleep as your background, and made a note to get a cute photo of you sleeping so he could do the same.


End file.
